Do Things Really Change?
by boyslikegirls124
Summary: This fic takes place after Things change and after Trouble in Tokyo. It's basically about how Terras beginning to realize who she is, and how Beast boy really misses her. Couples RobxStar BBxTerra


It was a bright Monday morning, the sun was shining and the trees leaves were rustling in the wind, there sat a lonely boy, engulfed in his thoughts. The boys' skin was green, his ears pointed and he had one fang sticking out between his green lips.

The boy couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened,

"I thought he knew everything about her and I thought she knew everything about me. Yet she had pushed me away, to the back of her thoughts."

One line kept repeating itself over and over in his mind. That line made him wonder if Slade did this to her or if she did this to herself? The line was…

"_Things change Beastboy."_

"But how?" said Raven after hearing Beastboys' side of the story. "Are you sure about this Beastboy? She was turned to stone; people just don't survive that sort of thing." Said Robin in a serious tone

"WELL I SAW HER!" yelled Beastboy.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE DID IT, BUT SHE'S BACK and…" he hesitated.

"She doesn't remember us…at all."

Everyone looked at Beastboy with a small bit of sympathy.

Finally Starfire broke the ice.

"Is there anything we can do Beastboy?"

"There's nothing you guys can do. I need to do this myself."

It had been several months since what happened. The Titans had gone to Tokyo and where now back at home. The paper was full of gossip of why they where gone and what was going on between Robin and Starfire, and why they where acting weird around each other, and more sensitive when asked about each other.

"Frankly, I couldn't care if these two freaks got together." Spoke a red haired girl who was one of Terras' new friends. "Yeah," spoke the African American girl. "They look so weird, especially the red haired one, her eyebrows are messed up and her eyes are all green! Don't you agree Terra?

…

TERRA!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Destiny. I um, think Robin and Starfire look cute together."

"Typical Terra," said the red haired girl spoke,

"You think every couple is cute together!"

"Shut up, April!" yelled Terra. "…I feel like… I used to know them."

Before the others girls could say anything, they were interrupted by a loud crash right in front of them.

The cloud of dust began to clear, and there lied a young boy, it wasn't clear who he was at first, until they saw the black and white mask, then it was clear.

"Ouch…" moaned Robin as he tried to regain he balanced.

Within moments of his fall, a worried Starfire was right by his side asking if he was okay.

The three girls just stood there, not a thought of being late for supper crossed their minds, once. Starfire and Robin soon turned their attention from each other and noticed the blonde girl eyeing them with her familiar dark blue eyes. "T…T…T…Terra?" said Starfire, stumbling over her words. "Beastboy was right…" mumbled Robin.

_Beastboy and Terra sat in a cart of the Ferris wheel, when Terra turned to Beastboy; she needed to ask him just one question…_

"_Beastboy if you knew something bad about me… would you still be my friend?" "Of course Terra" he replied. "I mean if you 're really my friend I could tell you anything, and no matter how horrible it was you'd still like me right?"_

Robin was covered with bandages, Starfire who was feeling really bad for him, cuddled with him on the couch. Cyborg, who wanted to tease them really badly, kept his mouth shut. Beastboy was to busy thinking about Terra, didn't notice a thing.

Not even the whispers between Star and Robin.

"Robin I'm worried about him, Terras really out there, and she doesn't remember us…at all"

"I know Star, we'll do something, soon."

He just needs to sort things out first."

"_I don't need saving! I'm not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued! I __wanted__ to go with Slade, I __wanted __to annihilate you and your pathetic friends!"_

"Terra are you okay?" asked Destiny.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I just keep thinking about what happened earlier."

"You mean that freak crashing in front of us?"

"He's not a freak Des, he and the others where my friends, once."

Destiny started laughing.

"Terra did you bump your head today? They would never be friends with anyone, and no willing being would be friends with them!"

"That's not true Des! I remember becoming their friend, running away, going back, and fighting crime with them, betraying them by becoming Slades' apprentice, then turning into…stone."

"Um, Terra…can I call you back"

Destiny hung up the phone as fast as she could, she calls April and tells her Terras acting weird and needs help remembering she's not a super hero.

"Beastboy…" thought Terra, "I remember him now. I have to go see them all. But my powers…they don't work anymore, so what good am I to them now."

It had been a month since Robin got hurt, and Robin and Star saw Terra.

Beastboy decided he had to find Terra and fast. He showed up at her school around 3:30pm one Friday afternoon. He stood there for an hour before he noticed Terras new 'friends' dragging her somewhere. Then the thought crossed through his mind, 'Maybe, just maybe, Terra was right. Things Change.'

"No, she needs to remember who she is."

Terra noticed Beastboy and broke way from her friends.

"Beastboy!" she yelled and hugged him. Her friends look at her angrily. "It's him or us Terra!"

"Then guys, I pick him."

The two head back to the tower.

"It took some time…" Terra explained to the Titans. "But I remember everything now, and my powers, they are back…I've been hiding behind a mask for so long… I guess I forgot the about the people I held dear."

"We're glad to have you back on the team." Said Robin with a smile as he held Stars hand.

Terra was glad to be back.

She just had to say one more thing though.

"I see you two enjoyed Tokyo?"

Robin and Starfire blushed. And everyone else burst out laughing, including Raven.

**The End.**

"_Beastboy, you were the best friend I ever had."_

-Aftershock pt.2


End file.
